Total Drama Tundra Island
by Mawhora's Mask
Summary: Camp Wawanakwa is now a frozen wasteland. Chris has finally decided to resign from his job, leaving nineteen-year-old A.J. Alexandrov as the new host. A new season of Total Drama with a new host and new contestants on an old frozen island? What could be better than that? Rated T for references.


**Sooo sorry about the slow update! I accidentally deleted the first document and I was very busy.**

**If I act out your OC incorrectly, please let me know. I've been having trouble keeping up with each of their personalities. It was hell for me, and my memory isn't the best of the bunch, but I'm sure I'll get it all right later in the season.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 1: Needles in the Deep Forest - Part I of II**

It was an early day. The sun was just beginning to rise.

The familiar sound of the permafrost crunching under the feet of the young host was the only sound that could be heard through the island. There were no sounds otherwise; most of the animals, along with the old buildings, had been washed away long ago.

AJ, with her clipboard in hand, had been observing the island and writing all the things down about it. On one of the many sheets of paper she documented the current condition of the island, information about the new buildings— the cabins, cafeteria, communal washrooms and the confessional had all been replaced with newer and eco-friendly models— and also each team that the contestants would be placed.

Thirty minutes to the camera room and back, the clipboard was replaced by two flags, one in each of her hands. She stopped walking right in front of the docks and placed the flags on different sides. From the boat's point of view, (which was not there yet but would surely arrive in a matter of a few hours,) the white flag, which had an emblem of a fox, was on the left of AJ. The icy blue flag, which had an emblem of a coyote, was on the right.

She now decided that everything was set. All to do now was wait until eight o'clock, when the boat would arrive.

The new host had then reluctantly checked her watch, frowning at the red digital letters that disappointingly read **6:23**. Waiting outside for approximately two hours, she decided, would definitely not be an option. Her hands set into the pocket of her black pullover, she took the journey back to the camera room for a cup of coffee and maybe one or two games of cards with an intern.

* * *

AJ had just finished eating her third blueberry bagel when she saw the boat approaching the dock through the cameras. Confident and very nonchalant about it, she took her time as she rather slowly got out of the swivel chair, exited the camera room through the main door with the cameraman following behind her, and walked up to the dock, where the boat was just pulling up.

She turned around to the cameraman with a smile on her face, the boat in the background. He counted from three with his fingers before he began to air the very first episode of Total Drama Tundra Island.

"Good day to you world! I am AJ Alexandrov, here on the frozen, bitter and cold wasteland of Camp Wawanakwa! The boat has just arrived with the new generation of competitors, each and every one of them here for the prize. Not one million dollars, not even five! They're here to compete for TWENTY. MILLION. DOLLARS!" she shouted.

As if on cue, a loud cheer came from the boat behind her, which of course belonged to most of the sixteen competitors for the season.

She smiled and turned around to the boat, her back facing the camera. "Yes, yes! Indeed! Twenty million dollars! But there can be only one winner, and who will it be? Through friendship and rivalry, love and hatred, and lastly, humor and drama, join us on the journey to victory, all on this brand new season of your favorite reality TV show named Total. DRAMA. TUNDRA ISLAND!"

As AJ finished her introduction, two people began to walk down from the boat, their luggage in hand. One of them was a girl with a light brownish tan skin color, straightly combed back brown and blonde hair with a pink headband, and brown eyes. She wore an elegant pink dress that reached down to her waist, a small pink skirt covering her knees, and a pair of small pink shoes with pink knee-high socks, along with small pink star earrings and square pink glasses that was set on her forehead ('lotta pink ya got there). Her body was curvy and slightly muscled, and she had.. ahem.. a quite _big _pair of jugs.

The other was a guy with a dark brown tan skin color, brown hair that was combed over to the right side of his head, and brown eyes, the same color as the girl's. He wore a large brown trench coat reaching past his knees, black jeans and red shoes, and he was very muscular.

"Let's give a warm welcome to the famous British siblings of this season, Zelda and Dante Valverde!"

As Zelda opened her mouth to say something, she was interrupted by somebody on the boat. "Wait, did you just say Zelda Valverde?"

"_The _Zelda Valverde?" another said. "You mean the very intelligent daughter of the male spy and the female model?"

"We talkin' 'bout the gal named after the boy with the green hat in those video games?"

"That's Link you bumpkin!"

"No it's not, it's Majora!"

An argument then started upon the boat of contestants. Zelda sighed and shook her head. "This was what I was afraid of," she muttered.

"Don't worry sis," Dante told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "If they ever bother you, I'll put a stop to it."

She sighed once again. "Now not only am I the talk of the island, but my older brother is being an overprotective douchebag," she said, sadly. "I knew this would happen."

Dante's reassuring smile quickly turned into a frown at the word "douchebag".

"Okay guys." AJ announced, then paused for a moment. "And gals. As much as I would love for you to continue arguing about the best game series in the world, we must continue with our introductories first; we haven't much time for anything else. So on that note, Zelda and Dante, please stand beside me."

The two siblings then continued to walk down from the boat and took their place beside the host, setting their luggage by their feet.

"Next up on the list, we have Stryker Frost! The tough, cold Irish and Australian girl that could most likely kill you without even lifting a finger."

"Haha, I like your introduction mate!" the girl, supposedly Stryker, complimented as she walked down the boat with her suitcase.

"Why, thank you," the host replied with a smile. For a girl that seemed mostly cold and unkind, she was a little appreciative!

Stryker had caramel brown skin, dark brown hair with blonde roots, which was in a long and straight pony tail, and dark brown eyes. She wore a white singlet top with a navy blue denim hoodie over it and ripped jeans that cut off at her thighs, along with a metal spiked choker and worn out runners. She had a fit, skinny body type and a somewhat flat chest.

Stryker, understanding what to do next as she reached the dock, carried the suitcase along with her as she took her place beside the host.

"Next, we have Victor Knight! The Irish and American guy who seems to have a little bad luck, but pushes through regardless and does his best to make it to victory!"

A guy with an olive skin tone, red, neatly combed hair and green eyes then began to walk down the boat with his luggage. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a black hawk embedded into it, grey jeans and a red pair of sneakers. What everyone seemed to notice about him, however, was that he had a rather thin body type.

"Wow, that guy's about as skinny as a ReDead," an auburn haired girl with icy blue eyes whispered to a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes on the boat.

The dark brown haired girl snickered at her comment.

As Victor continued to walk down from the boat, he tripped on his shoelace and was sent plummeting down the flight of stairs. In a short two seconds, he landing face-first on the dock while everyone grimaced at the sight, and a second later his suitcase landed only inches away from his hand.

After three seconds of silence, the girl with the dark brown hair from before leaned over to the auburn haired one and muttered, "Maybe that fall will actually turn him into a ReDead!"

The two girls then snickered again while a guy nearby glanced at them with a confused look.

Victor cursed silently to himself and got up, grabbed his luggage and quickly walked to the side of AJ, the three that were already there giving him confused glances.

"Okay then. Next up, Bree Maverick! The British and Scottish orphan that's very shy, but at times, can be quite happy and jubilant! And from the looks of it," AJ exclaimed, "we will have a lot of different types of diversities this season!"

When she finished speaking, Bree began to walk down the boat with her luggage. She had caramel brown skin, caramel brown hair that was worn down and reached her middle back, and blue eyes. She wore a pink blouse with pale acid washed denim jeans and white vans, along with a light blue jumper, a pink headband with a bow on it, and studs in her ears.

The girl didn't say a word as she stood beside AJ, the rest making space for her to stand.

"And then we have Luke Wooding, the ole' cowboy from Texas that later moved to New York City when he was twelve, turning him into a country city boy!"

A muscular, tan skinned guy then walked down from the boat with his suitcase. He had blue eyes and short brown hair hidden under a brown cowboy hat, and wore a tight blue plaid, buttoned long sleeved shirt that was tucked into his blue jeans, a black belt around his waist and brown cowboy boots.

"And howdy to you too, AJ!" he greeted with a southern twang, walking onto the dock, towards the host and giving out his hand to shake. She gladly accepted his hand, then pointed to her left where the others were standing. He understood the message and stood beside everybody else.

"Next, Viola Abraham! The elegant, French parkourer that, like Stryker, can most likely kill you without lifting a finger. Looks like you have some competition there, eh Stryker?"

Stryker scoffed. "As if!"

Viola then walked down from the boat with her luggage in hand, frowning because of the small comment that came from Stryker. She had tanned skin, light brown eyes, and wavy, long brown hair with a fringe covering her left eye. She had orange sunglasses set on her forehead and wore a camp jacket with a black tanktop underneath, a pair of jeans and white sneakers, along with a platinum cross necklace around her neck. Her body was full of curves.

"Bonjour," she said to the host in particular, standing amidst the crowd of introduced campers, but made sure to stay as far away from Stryker as possible.

Bree, although Viola seemed a little intimidating to say the least, decided to go over and speak. "Um.. hi."

The French girl looked at her, then crossed her arms and lookes elsewhere.

"So, I'm Brianna, but I prefer to be called Bree."

In a low, irritated like grumble, the shy girl could hear her mumble "Viola".

AJ sneezed as she began to introduce the next character. "Whoops! Bless me. Anyhow, next up we have Nero Lunabardo! The snide, intelligent troll from Italy."

"Is that it? I could've at least gotten a better introduction than that!" he exclaimed while shoving past the other contestants to get down. They all glared at him as he walked down with his luggage.

He had lightly tanned skin, chestnut brown hair, light hazel eyes that almost looked yellow, and was a fairly lanky guy without much muscles. The Italian wore very formal clothing; he wore a white fedora, a white trench coat length tuxedo jacket, black fingerless gloves, white tuxedo pants, and black dress shoes.

AJ squinted at him behind her glasses. "Stand beside me, if you will."

Nero growled, but did as he was told regardless.

"Up next, Sara Rouere! The French, Romanian and British girl that is quite intelligent, but very timid and shy."

After a few seconds of waiting for the girl to walk down, nothing happened. AJ sighed, but nodded in understanding, walking closer to the boat.

"Come on, Sara. Don't be shy. It's okay, I won't bite. And I'm pretty sure none of the other contestants will if they're sane."

Two seconds later, a slight gasp was heard from the boat of contestants, and a girl soon began to walk down the steps nervously. She had incredibly pale skin, a dull redish-pink eye color and pure white hair, which was straight and a slightly messy fringe that parted to the left and reached to her shoulders. She wore a black hoodie with the hood set over her head, a light blue bandana around her neck, dark blue jeans with a white studded belt, and black canvas shoes. All the pieces of her clothing were ripped, making her seem punkish. In her right hand she carried a suitcase while she held a black parasol in her left.

A round of murmurs began to start on the boat, which made Sara's cheeks burn in embarrassment, knowing that they were all talking about her.

"That girl looks weird, eh?" the brown haired girl from before whispered to the auburn haired one.

But instead of agreeing with her or even giving a small snicker, all she did was give a slight "hmph", and stuck her pale hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. The brown haired girl frowned and backed off, slightly feeling like she had said the wrong thing.

Meanwhile, AJ was beyond annoyed with the way the contestants on the boat were acting, and even caught the contestants standing on the island staring at Sara before they looked away from the host's gaze.

"Alright guys, listen up," she shouted. The sound of the host's somewhat agitated voice immediately caught everybody's attention. She breathed irritably as she walked up and stood beside the embarrassed contestant. "Let's try to refrain from treating Sara like she's some freak show. Yes, as some of you may have guessed, she is indeed an albino, but there is another very important trait about her that you all need to know. She is also autistic. Please be very considerate of her feelings, she does have a soul like all of you do, except a very fragile one."

AJ took a deep breath. "Now I'll admit, I'm not as dangerous and hateful as Chris is. I'm very lenient about most things. But if I hear anything about any of you trying to antagonize Sara," the host paused to crack her knuckles, giving a slight dramatic effect to the whole situation, "then I'll deal with you myself."

All the other fifteen contestants had widened eyes, looking around nervously among themselves. For a host that was mostly shorter than everybody and looked harmless, she sounded rather intimidating at the last sentence of her explanation, even to the toughest of competitors.

"Understand?" she ended.

"Yes, ma'am," they all replied reluctantly.

"Excellent!" she beamed, her good mood returning. AJ looked down at Sara and gave her a reassuring thumbs up. The albino gave a small smile, relieved that the new host was rather nicer and more caring than she had expected. She walked along the other standing competitors, but stayed away from them, afraid that they would do something to her.

"And next, we have Hunter Storm! The part American, part Mexican, part Russian and part Italian guy who was born on a military base and is a yet tough, but inspiring young fellow." AJ stepped backwards onto the place where she was standing as Hunter began to walk down with a military bag.

He had a tan skin color, black spikey and messy bed hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a navy blue tanktop, a pair of jeans, black combat boots, and a dog tag necklace. Hunter, as you could've already guess by now, had a muscle built body type as well.

"And may I add that I have quite a bit of Russian in me as well," AJ said to Hunter as he walked up to her, his expression enlightening even more at her comment.

"Akh! Nu, privet tam! Kak dela?" he asked, obviously speaking in Russian.

"YA v poryadke segodnya, spasibo, chto sprosil! Prosto nemnogo razdrazhayet o tom, kak nekotoryye iz vas obrabotannoy Saru, kogda ona shla vniz. Kak neuvazheniye!" the host exclaimed. Everyone besides the auburn haired girl had looked around in confusion, not understanding a word that they were saying.

"Disrespectful v samom dele!" Hunter agreed. "Kazhdyy chelovek ne zasluzhivayet takogo zhe kolichestva otnoshenii, nezavisimo ot togo, chto ikh poyavleniye mozhet byt'."

AJ nodded in agreement. "Stand over there with the others."

Hunter smiled warmingly as he stood among the other competitors. Most of the others still seemed to be confused. They hadn't any idea of what was said between the two nineteen-year-olds.

"Ooh, most of you guys will be drooling over the next one. Next up we have Tammy Jones! Hmm.. I don't really think an explanation is necessary for this one. You'll just have to see the Filipino for yourself," the host said with an evil-like smirk.

As soon as she began to step down, almost all of the boys' attention, and some of the girls' as well, were completely on Tammy. She was a very attractive girl with a light peach skin color, wavy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a see through tanktop revealing her black bra, a blue pair of skinny jeans and light brown boots, along with a gold heart shaped necklace and a watch.

"Holy shit," Dante exclaimed, earning a weird glance from his younger sister.

"Wow," said Victor.

"Jesus Christ that chick is hot," Nero breathed.

"Well I'll be damned," Luke mumbled while taking off his hat.

Viola rolled her eyes at the guys who had said something."You people, your perverseness and your foul language disgust me," she hissed, glaring at all of them, but more intensely at both Dante and Luke.

"I'd have to admit though, she's kinda hot," the auburn haired girl spoke, more to herself than anybody else.

The brown haired girl then looked at her strangely.

All Tammy could do was smirk at their comments, enjoying the fact that she was getting them to fall for her already. She stood between Dante and Hunter, technically stealing Zelda's place, and looked at them both as they stared at her, their eyes wide.

"Next, Eddy Carter! The greedy, hotheaded Italian American that has a heart of gold!"

Eddy then began to walk down from the boat with his luggage. He had an olive skin tone, black greased back hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe, blue jeans with a chain hanging by the left pocket and red sneakers, along with ear piercings, a white watch on his left arm, and a tattoo of a skull on his upper left arm. He had a short, but rather fit body type.

"Next up, Scar! One of the few contestants who only consists of American ethnicity and are kind of trouble makers," the host announced while Eddy stood among the others.

The brown haired girl with green eyes from before began to step down with her luggage. She had slightly tanned skin and long hair. She wore a white translucent t-shirt that said "New York" on it in grey letters with a light grey tanktop underneath it, jean shorts, and grey sneakers with white laces, along with a pair of Ray-Bans. She had an ectomorphic body type.

"Alrighty, looks like we're almost through. Next we have Nate Parker! The English American, 'strong and silent' guy born to a film producer and a former-dancer-turned-talent-scout."

Nate then began to walk down with his luggage. He had a lightly tanned skin color, black, messy curls falling into his eyes, which were hazel-brown with flecks of mocha brown and gold. He wore a black leather jacket over a plain grey Linkin Park t-shirt, faded blue skinny jeans and light grey converse, along with a white beanie and a dark brown belt.

After he stood among the others, AJ began to introduce the next to last contestant. "And then we have Sunny Winters! The tough, Russian American greaser who doesn't, in any way, live up to her name."

Sunny, which was, of course, the auburn haired girl with icy blue eyes, began to walk down with her luggage. She had a healthy pale skin color and her hair greased back, and wore a leather jacket over a white tank top, blue jeans and red cowgirl boots, along with silver stud earrings in both ears and a silver ring she wore around her neck.

As she stood among the others, she stood by the brown haired girl from before, but was glancing at Sara a few times, who was drawing in a small sketch pad while she sat criss-cross on the ground.

"Last, but not least, we have Nick Knowles! The friendly, internet sensation who supports basically everything good in life."

Nick then quickly began to run down, his luggage in hand, after being introduced. He had a tanned skin color, bright blue hair that was spiked up at the front and cut short in the back and dark green eyes. He wore a bright green t-shirt with the main four South Park characters on it, a pair of bright yellow pants, bright blue converse, and a load of bracelets supporting everything from "Fight Breast Cancer" to "Support Gay Rights". He had his right ear pierced with a diamond stud and his left side of his nose pierced with a loop. Nick had his entire right arm tattooed like a sleeve and half on the left, which he is trying to finish. A camera was around his neck.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh! I am so glad to be here!" he exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down in front of the quite short host. Although his slightly feminine, but a little muscular body was short, he was still taller than the host, who was shorter than most of the contestants anyway.

"Yes! I'm glad that you could make it too! Welcome to Total Drama Tundra Island!"

Soon, Nick stopped jumping around and stood amongst the others as the boat slowly drifted away. AJ stood in front of all the contestants, facing them with a smile.

"Well, once again, welcome to Total Drama. Congrats to being selected for this season. First off, I would like to start with introducing myself. I'm AJ Alexandrov, the new host of the series. As you all know, Chris has retired from his job, leaving me to do the work.

"I'm only nineteen and not much older than any of you," she continued. "And I'm also not taller than most of you either, which is pretty embarrassing, but I'll have to manage. Any questions so far?"

Only Hunter raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what does AJ stand for?" he questioned.

"I was waiting very patiently for someone to ask," she replied. "AJ stands for 'Alexis Jordan'. If you would like, you can just call me Alexis, or stick with AJ otherwise. Anymore questions?"

There was silence. Nobody raised their hands.

"Good! Now let's get down to business." Alexis walked around the contestants as they watched her. "These two flags here will represent your two teams of the season. We'll get back to that after I go over everything else that needs to be said. Over there," she said, pointing to two sturdy, two part log houses, "are your cabins. On the right of each cabin, the girls will sleep. On the left, the guys."

She then pointed to a large-like building. "That is the cafeteria, which will serve you both breakfast, dinner, and sometimes lunch. It depends on the challenges. Anyway, the food that is served in the cafeteria is fortunately everyday food that you may eat. It isn't all gross like it used to be."

At the sound of that, the contestants gave a slight sigh of relief.

She then pointed to a small outhouse. "And that's the confessional. It may look like the same one from the past seasons, but it isn't. The one from the past seasons is under the water somewhere, and I'd prefer to keep it there. Speaking of the water, climate change has caused it to get _very _chilly. Unless you would like to freeze to death, please refrain from swimming in the water until further notice.

"Then we have the new communal washrooms. In order to take your showers, you'll have to go there to do so. Make sure you get your towels before you walk over here. I don't want to have you walking out in the middle of the night, you and your pajamas drenched in water, and nearly freeze just because you didn't have your towel. Be sure you remember that.

"And finally, we have the forest. Now, I may warn you, vicious wolves have adapted to this island. Be careful when you're in or around the forest. Remember this, because you will need to know this when you begin your first challenge, which will be after I put you on your teams.

"Back to that subject!" Alexis announced. She stepped back and faced the sixteen contestants, taking a folded sheet of paper out of the pocket of her hoodie. Unfolding it, she began. "When I call your name, please step to the flag with the **logo of a fox**."

"**Zelda,**

**Dante,**

**Tammy,**

**Hunter,**

**Viola,**

**Nero,**

**Victor,**

and **Stryker**! You are officially hereby dubbed by me, Alexis Jordan Alexandrov, as the _**Frigid Foxes**_!"

The eight contestants who were called out walked to the white flag with a fox and stood beside it. The rest, who already knew who their team was, looked around at their new teammates.

"And now, the rest of you, please go to the flag with the **logo of a coyote**."

"**Sunny,**

**Luke,**

**Scar,**

**Nate,**

**Sara,**

**Eddy,**

**Bree,**

and **Nick**! You are officially hereby dubbed by me, Alexis Jordan Alexandrov, as the _**Cold Coyotes**_!"

The rest walked to the icy blue flag with a coyote on it and stood beside it, waiting for further instruction.

"Now before I begin discussing your very first challenge, I would like to go ahead and let you put your luggage away. Please take as much time as you need. You may even do a few confessions as you unpack."

_**Confessional *****_

"Yes! First one in the confessional!" Victor attempted to do a fist bump, but ended up hitting his elbow. "Ouch..."

_**Confessional *****_

"Eh, I guess everything's okay here," Stryker said with a shrug, her arms crossed. "But that Viola girl? I'm gonna keep a close eye on her."

_**Confessional *****_

"Well, I'm liking it here, but to be honest..' Zelda paused to think. "I don't know if that'll last long."

_**Confessional *****_

"So far, today has actually gone very well," Scar said, smiling. "Sunny seems like a cool person, and she's pretty funny too! But what she said about Tammy.. that has me wondering.."

_**Confessional *****_

"Excluding Stryker, everyone here seems to at least be in balance by a small bit," Viola stated. "But there are times where some of them can get a little too.. hyperactive."

_**Confessional *****_

"OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH!" Nick squeeled, unable to control his excitement.

_**End *****_

In the boys' side of the Coyote cabin, three out of four of them were packing their things.

"Hello world! This is Nick Knowles at Camp Wawanakwa on Total Drama! That's right! Total frickin' Drama! Can you believe it?" he said, facing the camera his way. The other three boys were still packing in the background, looking back at Nick now and then with curiosity.

In the girls' side, Sunny, Scar and Bree were still packing while Sara sat on the bottom bunk of one of the beds, drawing something in her sketch pad.

"Hi there!" Bree greeted the other two girls, trying to start conversation.

"Hello," Scar replied with a small smile.

"Sup?" said Sunny, slightly nodding her head.

Sara looked up, her dull eyes observing them all, before looking back down at her sketch pad.

But in the other cabin, things didn't seem to be going too well.

"I'm bunking with Zelda!" Stryker yelled.

"No, I'm bunking with Zelda!" Viola shouted back. "I asked her first!"

"No you didn't, _I _did!" the Aussie exclaimed.

"Guys, guys! Please calm down!" said Zelda, desperately trying to break up the fight. She turned around, looking for the Filipino. "Tammy, please help me control these two—" She looked around, only to see that she was nowhere in sight. "Tammy?"

In the boys' side, it was worse.

"HEY! STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF!" Hunter yelled at Nero, who disobediantly decided to touch his bag of belongings again, despite what the soldier in training had told him. Steamed and feeling very disrespected, he went after Nero while Victor tried to hold him back, getting his foot stepped on in the process.

His face contorted in pain, Victor glanced around to see if Dante was there, but the English boy was nowhere to be found.

Truth was, Tammy had pulled Dante to the back of the cabin so she could have a "talk" with him, that consisted more of tongue wrestling and touchy-feely things than communication. After what seemed like hours of making out, she pulled back and smiled at him.

"So, do you promise to take me to the merge with you?"

"I promise," he whispered before diving back in and continuing their session.

_**Confessional *****_

"Dante's a hot guy and all, but honestly and truthfully, he's not the hottest guy out there," said Tammy. "I'm not letting him get in the way of me winning the twenty million, so the plan is to form an "allience", ditch him and find a way to get him out before the merge. He's too much competition, and he has to be dealt with before it's too late."

_**Confessional *****_

"What? Of course I know what the hell Tammy's trying to do," Dante exclaimed. "I'm not dumb, and there's no way I'm letting some tramp get in the way of me protecting my little sister. But I guess I can thank her for the free—"

_**End *****_

Thirty minutes later, the Foxes and the Coyotes had met back up at the front of the island, where their new host was waiting patiently for them.

"-Oh! Looks like I gotta go guys, we're about to begin our challenge!" Nick said to the camera, giving it a little wave afterwards. "Bye sweeties!"

Eddy raised a brow at him after he stopped the video. "Are you, like, some sort of famous YouTuber?"

"Yep! Three thousand suscribers at the most! I also have my own blog!" Nick told him while shutting his camera off. "I'll have to ask Alexis if there are any computers around that I can use."

"Alright campers!" she announced, catching everyone's attention. "Now that you're all back, it's time to announce the challenge! The challenge for today is..."

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, I had to separate this into two parts. I'll be sure to post the next chapter faster than I did this one. It was my fault that it wasn't uploaded faster.**

**I hope you liked the first part of the first episode! And again, please let me know if I did anything wrong with your character. I'll be sure to fix anything in the next chapter. Also, be sure to check out my poll!  
**

**Hasta la vista! (See you next time!)**


End file.
